Skyfall
by Sage Londyn
Summary: At a moment of desperation Ren found herself at the crossroads with Crowley, barely 2 years after she was the victim of a shooting. Now she is pulled from the pit by an angel telling her she has a hit list of high ranking demons to kill and win her freedom. Soon she's romantically involved with the last demon on her hit list, and he's got an ulterior motive for tracking her down.
1. Skyfall

**Chapter 1- Skyfall**

"_This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten._

_Feel the earth move and then hear my heart burst again._

_For this is the end… I've drowned and dreamed this moment._

_So overdue, I owed them. Swept away, I'm stolen._

_At the sky fall, when it crumbles…_

_We will stand tall and face it all together…" ~Adele -'Skyfall'_

* * *

**{{{(())}}}**

Driving down a back country road, Florence squinted her eyes as she peered through the windshield and tried to see through the pouring rain. She thought to herself how it was possibly the worst night to be searching back country roads in Michigan for a dirt or gravel road.

It was well over three hours after her drive had started that the rain finally cleared up and she could now see the road clearly illuminated in the bright headlights of her 2001 red Buick Rendezvous.

Soft music played through the speakers and she mentally tried to prepare herself for what was going to happen.

She was so lost in her thoughts she barely saw the small animal that darted across the road in front of her, slamming on her breaks she cried out in pain as the seatbelt pulled across the set of stitches on her stomach.

Cursing and swatting the tears from her eyes, she was relieved that she hadn't run the animal over. Just as she composed herself enough and started to drive she saw there was a deep pothole almost in the center of the road in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she realized she had also stopped her car in the middle of an intersection. She pulled her car off to the side of the road, and left it running and her lights on the high beam.

She looked down at the medium sized box that held the watch she had gotten her dad for Christmas the past year, it was now filled with the contents she needed to summon a demon.

Placing the box down in the puddle of water filling the pothole, she went to the back of her car and retrieved one of the bags of potting soil she had picked up a few weeks prior for her mom. Returning to where the box had sunk in the water, she emptied almost the entire bag of dirt into the water filled hole. Using her green and black plaid rain boots she packed the dirt down, and dropped the almost empty bag to the ground beside her.

"Hello." A man said as he walked over to her from the side of the road.

"Hi." Florence replied tucking a strand of her dark brunette hair behind her ear, she was glad the rain had stopped.

She thought she would be nervous as the creature from hell stood in front of her, but surprisingly she felt strangely at ease in his presence.

"What can I help you with...?" He asked her, his accent smooth as his tongue delicately traced every syllable. He waited patiently as he requested her name.

"Florence… but please just call me Ren." She said, almost cringing at the sound of her own name.

"Ren it is." He said, a smug smile toyed at the corners of his mouth as his eyes traced her slender, but feminine body.

"You looked different than I expected." She admitted, not able to contain the small smile that had settled in on her own pale pink lips.

"What did you expect? Horns?" He questioned, glancing back to her car which was showing the spotlight on them.

"Yeah… kinda." She admitted.

He chuckled under his breath as he walked slowly to one side, making her turn so that he could get a better and un-shadowed look of her face.

Beautiful, he thought. This young girl was stunning in every sense of the word.

"Well Ren, what brings you here?" He questioned.

"I need to make a deal." She offered.

"I figured as much. Go on." He said, taking a step closer expecting her to squirm in his presence.

Surprisingly she held her ground as she said, "My aunt is in the hospital right now, and in a coma with a terrible infection spreading faster than the doctors can pump drugs into her to fight it. They said she had a less than a 10 percent chance at survival…" Her voice trailed off as tears stung her eyes at the thought of her aunt dying.

On any other day he would have jumped right at the deal, not wanting to know details, but he was curious about her.

"How old is your aunt?" He asked, as he buttoned up a button on his black suit jacket.

"She'll be 38 in a few months… does it matter?" Ren asked.

"How old are you?" He questioned.

"17…" She admitted.

"You realize if you make this deal you'll be younger than her when your time is up. You only get 10 years." He said, almost kicking himself as the words came out but he couldn't help but try and sort through her reasoning.

"I'm aware. But I have to do this… please don't try and talk me out of it." She said, her brown eyes wide.

He cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean you have to?" He asked.

"She saved my life, and it's only right I save hers… at any cost." Ren said, frowning as a few ice cold drops of rain hit her pale face.

He watched her closely, as she shifted her weight on the wet pavement and looked up to the sky as more rain fell.

His eyes then traveled down her chest to her stomach.

"You're bleeding." He pointed out.

Looking down she nodded.

"I had surgery pretty recently; a kidney transplant." She said.

"And the donor is, your aunt?" He questioned putting her train of thought together.

"Bingo." She said, raising her shirt a little and surveying the steady trickle of blood from her freshly stitched surgical wound.

"I just got out of the hospital yesterday… I've technically not been cleared for driving yet." She said, pulling her shirt back down over her flat stomach.

His eyes lingered where her skin had been exposed before slowly traveling back up her body until they met hers.

"My aunt… had complications with her surgery. She's dying and it's all because she was trying to save my life. If I let her die because of this I will never be able to forgive myself." She told him as she placed a shaky hand over her stomach that was now burning.

"So you're going to toss the hat in at 27, eh?" He questioned.

She nodded.

"You're sure?" He asked, taking a step even closer to her.

She nodded her head as her eyes traced his attractive and masculine features, before lingering on his lips and then back to his green eyes.

He briefly explained the rules and terms of their deal and she nodded, feeling all of her former confidence and calm give way to insecurities and fear.

"Alright then, we have a deal." He said, stepping even closer to her.

As he started to lean in for the kiss that would sell her soul, she took a step back.

"Second thoughts?" He questioned, surprised at how much he wanted to feel her lips on his.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My name? Does it matter?" He asked, growing a tad impatient.

"No… I just it's that if I'm selling my soul and… kissing on it, I should at least know your name." She said her tone honest.

"Crowley." He responded leaning in as his face was only inches from hers.

"Crowley?" She repeated back.

He nodded, and with his exhale she could feel his simmering hot breath on her cold lips.

"Strange name." She said, her honey brown eyes looking into his eyes.

"Are you stalling, Florence?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No… and it's Ren." She said, confused as she thought she saw a hint of playfulness in his eyes, before it quickly gave way to his serious expression.

"Your heart is pounding." He pointed out, they were standing so close together he could hear the steady, but hastened beat.

"I'm aware of that Crowley." She admitted, biting her bottom lip.

"Nervous?" He questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Not really." She lied, looking down from her bright rain boots to his shiny leather shoes.

"You should be… there is no turning back." He said, his voice a low whisper, as he breathed in and caught a small whiff of her breath, sweet from the remaining traces from cinnamon gum she had been nervously chewing as she left her house.

"I understand the terms." She said, not backing away but also not confident enough to make the move to close the small distance between their lips.

"Are we going to seal this deal… or…?" His words were cut short as she leaned in and forcefully smashed her lips against his.

In the few brief seconds that it took his mind to catch up, he roughly rubbed down her sides until his hands landed and squeezed her hips, pulling her body against his.

Lost in the moment and growing warm in his embrace, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her quivering lips parting and hungrily accepting the sweet invasion of his tongue in her mouth.

After what felt like an eternity, but an eternity too short she stepped back and stared at him wide eyed.

His lips were still slightly parted as he looked back at her.

Smirking and glancing up to the almost full moon glowing brightly in the sky behind her as more rain fell and ran down both their faces he said. "See you in ten years, Ren."

* * *

**{{{2 years later}}}**

Florence stacked boxes of cereal on the metal shelf down the food isle at the small convenience store where she worked she also rented a loft apartment over.

Hearing some noise in the front of the store she moved quickly, but silently in between the shelves until she saw a man push the customers behind the counter, along with her manager who had brought his 10 year old son to work after school that day.

"You! Over here!" The robber yelled as he pointed a black handgun to her.

Her heart raced as she walked over and joined the other hostages behind the counter.

The 10 year old boy started to cry from fear, and Florence looked at the other customers.

"Shut that kid up, or I will!" The robber yelled.

"Oh god." Her manager said, as he put a hand over his son's mouth.

Taking her set of keys from her pocket she picked the correct key for the storage room and handed it to her manager.

"Unlock the storage room and use the fire exit in the back." She said, as she looked around at all the customers.

"We'll never get past him! He's got a gun." A fearful woman who looked to be about in her 50's pointed out.

"I'll distract him…" Florence bravely said.

"No… Ren. It's too dangerous." Her manager said, his worn blue eyes seemed to look through her.

"You've got your son to protect… just go." She said, as she stood and walked to the front of the counter.

"I can get you all the money from the cash register." She said, facing the attacker.

Glancing behind her she saw everyone starting to make a break for it through the storage room door.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think!" He yelled holding onto his head.

As the other hostages pushed their way through the fire exit an alarm sounded through the small store.

"What is that? Did you trip an alarm?" He yelled.

Her heart pounded in her chest with terror as she shook her head no, "It's the fire exit, as soon as the door shuts it will turn off."

It was only seconds after that the alarms topped.

"Where are the others?" He asked, noticing they were all gone.

"I told them to leave." She answered.

"Why? Why would you do that?" He yelled.

"There was a child; I know you didn't want to hurt an innocent child." Florence said her hand shook as her mouth grew dryer with every word.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because you haven't hurt anyone yet… I can tell that you don't want to. You just seem lost… that doesn't make you a bad person." Florence said, hoping to appeal to his sense of humanity.

"I'm going to go to jail." He said, shaking his head as he kept his gun pointed at her.

"Put the gun down and we can walk out of here together, I'll tell the police how it all went and you'll get community service or something." She said, feeling a sick feeling rise in her stomach.

"I don't know." The man said, shaking his head.

"I know you must be feeling desperate to have to do this…" Her words were cut short as a car backfired outside.

The loud boom was followed by an echo that rang through the store.

"Oh my god! What have I done?" The man yelled dropping his gun to the ground as he started to rush towards her.

"Wha…?" She started to asked, when she looked down and saw her entire front was covered with blood.

A look of confusion was followed by a groan of pain and the realization that the second loud noise wasn't an echo from the car, it was a gunshot.

Her head started to spin and she held onto her stomach where the bullet had entered, blood poured through her fingers and her eyes started to close and she felt her legs go numb.

"I'm so sorry!" The man said as he caught her limp body before it hit the ground.

"I'm… dying…" She said her eyes barely even open as her body started to shake in the robber's arms.

"Oh god!" He cried out; he hadn't meant to hurt anyone.

"Why! Why couldn't you have stayed behind the counter? This wouldn't have happened!" He yelled.

"I… I forgive you." She said, opening her eyes enough to make contact with his.

"I swear to you… I will never hurt anyone again." He said, as he watched the last trace of light disappear from her eyes.

* * *

**{{{7 Months Later}}}**

"Who… who are you?" Florence asked, looking at the woman with dark red hair in front of her, her facial features were sharp and unwelcoming.

"I'm Isda. I'm an angel of the lord." She told her.

"I don't understand…" Florence said looking around the hotel room she was standing in.

"I pulled you from perdition." Isda explained.

"You're light burnt out before it was your time, Florence. The garrison I'm from is responsible for giving certain and very select souls a shot at redemption." Isda went on to explain.

"Redemption? How?" Florence asked, her eyes drifting over to a window where she could see the sun brightly shining in the blue sky.

"You've met all the criteria, you've lived a life full of good and forgiveness… even with your last breath you set your killer's conscience free. It's safe to say you left an impact on everyone you came in contact with. Even in hell you managed to hold onto your humanity and not give in to the darkness and become a demon." Isda went on to explain.

"So I get a free pass?" Florence asked her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Hardly, you did sell your soul. It doesn't matter if your reasoning was selfless; you still gave your soul away. You will have to work to gain your freedom." Isda said.

"Okay…" Florence said, confused.

"You are now a living and breathing human being again, your soul is intact and restored in your healed body. However, there is still a lease on it. If you do something to help heaven, we will cut hell's ties to you and you are free to live the rest of your human life with the promise of your immortal soul getting through the gates upstairs." Isda said.

"Sounds great." Florence said with a wide smile.

"30 demons in 12 months." Isda said.

"What?" She asked confused again.

"You have 1 year to take out 30 extremely powerful and troublesome demons, you succeed at this and your ticked into heaven is secured. Fail, and go back to hell. Make no mistake Florence, this is an extremely challenging and near impossible job. But you're rewards will be plenty." Isda continued to explain.

Ren was silent as she waited for the rest of the details.

"Don't bother trying to contact your family… their memories of you have been temporarily erased. You need to remain focused and complete your task." Isda warned.

"You messed with my families' minds?" Florence asked outraged.

"Temporarily, if you complete your mission all memories will be restored with the exception of your death and you can go on living your life. Fail, and all memories will granted… even the one of your tragic death." The female angel explained.

"How long have I been dead?" Florence asked, fearing it had been close to 100 years.

"Going on 7 months now." Isda told her.

"So my family is still alive?" She asked, smiling.

Isda nodded.

"I don't even know how to track down a demon, let alone kill one." Florence admitted.

"Everything you need is in this room." Isda assured her.

"I… don't see anything." Florence said.

"You have to accept first." Isda explained.

"I accept." Florence said, nodding.

"Wonderful." Isda said, for the first time smiling as she waved her hand revealing vast amounts of old documents and religious texts on demons; along with a fair share of weapons.

"You will receive visions from heaven on which your next target is you will receive them in order and only see the next on after your current one is dead." Isda explained.

"Okay." Florence said nodding.

Taking the girls hand on her own, Isda turned her hand over to expose the underside of her wrist as she pressed 2 fingers to the exposed skin; Florence gasped in pain as it felt like a block of dry ice had been pressed to her bare skin.

Pulling back she looked at her wrist which revealed a small, but glowing bright red number 30.

"This will show your countdown. Remember you only have 1 year… you should get started." Isda said.

* * *

**{{{(())}}}**

_**A/N – It's about time I started a new Crowley/OFC fanfic, huh? ^_^ Thank you for reading! I really hope you all think it's off to a great start, and don't worry Crowley will be back next chapter.**_

_**Also, I will be making sets on Polyvore (Thanks to my lovely friend Miss. E Charlotte for getting me hooked!) to go along with this and few of my other stories. If you'd like to check them out it's .com**_

******If you like this story so far and would like to see in continued, please take just a few moments to leave a review and let me know! I appreciate them all so much, and if I know I have fans for a certain story I tend to put it towards the top of my priority list. ^_^**


	2. You Don't Cry Like You Should

**Chapter 2- You Don't Cry Like You Should**

**{{{(())}}}**

With a glass of Craig in his hand and classical music playing softly from a record in the living room, Crowley walking through the hallway of his mansion.

Walking into his study, his calm mood fell when he saw one of his superiors.

"Crowley." The higher rank demon said with a slight professional nod.

"Leonard, what bring you here unannounced?" Crowley asked setting his glass of scotch down on the corner of his desk.

"Seems heaven has once again sent their soldiers into our world…" Leonard said, seeing he had heard of the recent disturbance.

"Angels in hell? Sounds like a bad joke." Crowley retorted.

"This is no joke, they've stolen a soul from us. A Florence Adamson." Leonard explained.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Crowley admitted.

"She was one of your deals." The demon told him.

"Florence…Florence. Ah, Ren." Crowley said, with a slight smirk remembering their heated kiss.

"She still had years left before her deal was up…" Crowley pointed out, wondering if Leonard's information was correct.

"About 7 months ago seems she sacrificed herself to save a handful of hostages in a robbery." Leonard filled him in.

Sighing and taking a drink from his glass not sure what the other demon was getting at, Crowley raised an eyebrow and without emotion replied, "Tragic."

"She was 17 when she made the deal… must have been about 19 when she died. What could the angels possibly want with her?" Crowley asked.

"This isn't the first time angels have recruited damned souls to do their dirty work. If memory serves correct, they will give her a list of powerful demons to take out." Leonard said.

"She's a 19 year old girl… she's harmless." Crowley pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not. Point is, that soul belongs to us and you're the one who made her deal… she's your responsibility. Find her and kill her." Leonard instructed.

"Why should I bother tracking her? The first demon she goes after will kill her… it's a waste of energy." Crowley said, finishing the last of his scotch.

"And if she succeeds at her mission?" Leonard questioned.

"No one ever has, no one has ever taken out more than 7 before we get them back. And let's be honest here Leonard, if she did manage to take any out… she'd be doing us a favor. Most of our ranking demons are idiots." Crowley reasoned.

"What if you or I end up on her list?" Leonard ask, not sure how Crowley was so at ease with the idea.

"You're afraid of a teenage girl?" Crowley asked, smiling.

"Hardly." Leonard said.

Glancing around the lavish décor of Crowley's house Leonard said, "You live a comfortable life… seemingly secure post as King of the Crossroads. Do you know the kind of damage it could do to your reputation if she did manage to succeed?"

"She won't." Crowley assured him, a smug smile still present on his face.

"You're position isn't as stable as you so naively think." Leonard admitted.

Slowly Crowley's smile fell.

"What are you talking about?" Crowley asked him.

"There's a few up and comers… outstanding sales records, comparable to even yours." Leonard filled him in.

"I find that hard to believe." Crowley confidently said.

"Kroni, Jack and Cynthia to name a few." Leonard said.

Crowley's lips fell into a tight line with anger at the idea of his post being taken.

"It's simple Crowley, you either find her and kill her before she completes her mission. Or it's back into the pit for you, I'll personally hurl you into the deepest, darkest one myself. If you ever do manage to get back out… you'll never hold a post as king of anything." Leonard said.

"She won't even get close to gaining her freedom." Crowley said, still entirely sure of his words.

"It's your ass on the line… so I guess you'd know best…" Leonard said, taking one last look around his house before disappearing.

**{{{(())}}}**

"Here you go…" Clint said as he handed Florence her freshly made I.D.

Looking down at the driver's license she smiled.

"Thank you." She said as she handed him some money.

"I'm still not sure how you knew about me… or where to find me." He said glancing around the inside of the R.V he ran his business out of.

"A girl I used to know got a fake I.D from you a few years ago when she was in high school. She put in a good word." Florence said, referring to herself.

After thanking him again, Florence got into the new sleek Lexus is250. Looking around the luxury interior she smiled to herself as she backed out of the driveway and headed back to the hotel where the angel Isda had left her.

Opening the door to her room and walking inside she saw large bag sitting on the side of the bed, opening it she smiled to herself to see the cash inside of it.

She had found out she could tell the angels she needed almost anything on her quest to kill demons and they would get it for her, including large amounts of cash.

She had come to the conclusion that her chances of killing the entire list of 30 demons was slim to none, so why not live it up during the year she had above ground.

Florence had even entertained the thought that she might not even attempt to kill any demons and just enjoy one last year of freedom on earth. The angels had made it clear that if she got herself killed within the year her soul would go back to hell and she'd never get another opportunity again.

But the idea of a pass from an eternity in hell was too much an offer to let slide away and with the average of needing to kill more than 2 demons a month to meet her quota she decided it was time to start.

She had gotten her first vision of the demon she was supposed to kill the night before when she had tried to sleep.

**{{{(())}}}**

Looking down at the carved wood stake now dripping in blood, she took a few deep breaths of the chilly night air and looked around the almost pitch black yard of the house the demon had been living in.

Looking at the weapon that the angel had given her, she dropped it to the wood deck and tried to control her breathing. As the blood spread and surrounded the body from the stab wound through the heart she took a few steps back and thought to herself she never knew how much blood could really come out of a body.

With the thought came a sick feeling in her stomach.

Running to the side and hanging her head off the side of the porch she vomited, the sight was too much to take.

She wished she could shoot the demons from a distance, but the angel told her she need to not just kill the human vessel but destroy the demon residing within them.

The angel told her the wooden stake was carved with Enochian sigils and it would kill any demon.

Walking back to where she was, she weakly called out, "Isda…"

Within minutes the female angel appeared.

"Impressive." She said, as she snapped her fingers and the body and blood from the demon disappeared.

"Impressive? That was… terrible!" Florence said holding onto her stomach as another bout of vomiting threated to hit her.

"You did very well, quick and efficient." Isda said.

"I feel like a monster." Florence admitted.

"A monster? No Florence, that demon you killed was a monster. You've spared many lives." Isda assured her.

"I… don't think I'm cut out for this." Florence admitted, choking on her words.

"Are you saying you just want to give up?" Isda asked.

"I don't know." Florence admitted.

"Look." Isda said as she grabbed the girls hand and showed her that the glowing red 30 on her wrist now read an equally bright 29.

"You are one step closer to earning your freedom. Isn't the prize worth the fight? You've done better than most of the others given the same opportunity."

"Several weren't even able to track their first demon, several more became the victim. You're off to a good strong start." Isda said.

"That doesn't sound promising...how many of these people actually killed their entire 30 and earned their freedom?" She asked.

"Currently… none." The angel admitted.

"What?" Gasped Florence.

"It's a difficult task." The angel said.

"Difficult? It's impossible…. You pulled me out of hell to get a glimpse of freedom with almost certainty that I'll just be tossed back in the pit!" Florence exclaimed outraged.

"You sold your soul. You are a creation of God, and you handed yourself over to Hell." Isda pointed out.

"You should be thankful you are even getting a second chance." The angel went onto lecture.

"Do I even have a chance at winning this thing?" Florence asked.

Looking down to where the body from the demon had been, Isda replied "You are already one step closer."

**{{{((Months later…))}}}**

"Crowley." A voice said.

Glancing over his shoulder Crowley looked at the familiar higher ranking demon in his kitchen.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Leonard?" Crowley asked a bit of sarcasm showing in his voice.

"You've really messed up this time…" Leonard informed him.

"How so?" Crowley questioned.

"Florence Adamson." Leonard said.

"She can't still be alive…" Crowley said, thinking it was impossible.

"From what I hear she just made her 23rd kill…" Leonard explained.

"There's no way…and she looked so harmless." Crowley said a smirk toying at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm glad you're amused by all of this, because I'm not. In fact I'm pissed that it's gotten this far! You were given an order Crowley…" Leonard said.

"I never thought she'd make it this long." Crowley admitted.

"Well?" Leonard asked.

Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"What are you going to do about her?" Leonard asked.

"I'll find her." Crowley said, angered at being talked down to.

"I've gotten word that her number is 30, she's now only 7 away from making her last kill… then we lose her soul forever and you will lose your post." Leonard said to the lower ranking demon.

**{{{(())}}}**

**A/N - Thank you so much for reading!**

**I'd like to take a moment and thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites and/or subscribed for update alerts! ^_^**

**Please take the time to leave a review and let me know if you are interested in seeing this story continued. You reviews are my inspiration! ^_^**


End file.
